


He has a secret

by this_is_a_terrible_idea



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Help, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I wouldn't call it an angst fic tho, Minecraft, Multi, Or don't, Slow Burn, Superpowers, Tommy is annoying, i guess, i will add more tags, idk - Freeform, please read this, poor Techno, remember when I said this wasn't sad well guess what it is, there are no wars, there is dnf in this please be warned, this isn't sad don't worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:08:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27290242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_a_terrible_idea/pseuds/this_is_a_terrible_idea
Summary: Everyone has secrets, even if they pretend they don't. Secrets that tear them apart inside. Destroy them.Bad is hiding something. Something big.Dream is hopelessly in love, as much as he hates to admit it.Techno is just really confused, all the time. And also kind of scared??George has no idea what's going on.Skeppy's just here for the ride.A Badboyhalo-centered slowburn AU where everyone is really fuckin stupid.(An AU that popped into my head and refused to get out. Enjoy.)this is actually decent click on it please :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade & Darryl Noveschosch, Dream/GeorgeNotFound, Technoblade is forever alone, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Tubbo & Tommyinnit, Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 188
Kudos: 597





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THESE NOTES I SPENT WAY TO LONG WRITING THEM
> 
> Before this story starts, I wanted to explain the universe this fanfiction is in. it’s essentially realistic Minecraft, but each player has their own unique superpower.  
> They also have no regeneration, so they do care about dying.  
> There are no wars in this story, mainly because I didn’t want it to become overly complicated, and I want some characters to meet for the first time in the story. The only few things that are canon(ish) are Techno and Dream’s rivalry, but it’s mostly just for shits and giggles, and the Dream team (and occasionally Bad) still does the manhunts, but instead of killing each other it’s like super extreme tag. The world is run by the most powerful of the players, who are essentially royalty and can do whatever they please, but if said player gets too powerful and starts causing harm or being unfair to the Lower-tiers, a group of Lower-tier players can call the MODs, who play in creative. The MODs would then eliminate the player that was causing trouble, and then the fight for the Top-tier player would commence. This means that the Top-tiers are forced to play nice and be fair to the Lower-tiers. In order to keep fights from breaking out over who was Top-tier, every few months there would be the Tier Test, in which player would push their abilities to their limits, hoping to maybe become the next ruler of the land. This also means that when the Top-tier, or the ruler of the land dies, the Top-tier #2 would take his place, at least until the next Tier Test. Currently, Technoblade rules half of the world, rivaled by another player who lives way on the other side of the world. Technically, that player would be labelled the #2 Top-tier, but ruling the entire world is too many responsibilities for Techno, and he trusts the #2 to not start any wars. Techno is a pretty fair ruler, so there’s not really any reason for people to call MODs on him. 
> 
> The Tier of abilities is this:
> 
> 1\. Techno - necromancer that enhances the strength of his minions, but can only do animals, not humans (pigs lol). Can also sense power levels (but he keeps that part to himself).  
> 2\. Some rando – shapeshifting .  
> 3\. Dream - FlashStep (homesick nostalgia), camouflage, can also see in the dark.  
> 4\. Illumina - I do not watch Illumina, nor do I know much about him, so he will not be included in this fic. I do know that people speak of him very highly though, so I wanted to include him on this list. But he will not have a superpower.  
> 5\. George- healing and amateur spell casting.  
> 6\. Skeppy - skin can turn into diamonds, like a human shield.  
> 7\. Sapnap - Telekinesis but only when he’s high af.  
> 8\. Tommy - immediate knowledge of any weapon placed into his hands.  
> 9\. Tubbo - can talk to animals.  
> 10\. Wilbur - like a male sea siren but on land and he doesn’t seduce them.
> 
> BadBoyHalo is #14 on the list (and Skeppy teases him a LOT because of it). His power is those of demons.
> 
> You don't need to memorize this list, as their powers aren't all that important. they only powers you should keep in mind are Techno and Bad's.
> 
> So, neither Techno nor Tommy and the gang have met him yet, but they have met the others because for their jobs they are required to meet the top 10 players.  
> Ps tommy and his gang all work for techno.
> 
> This idea just randomly popped into my head, so I thought I’d write it.
> 
> Oh yeah and the ships are SkepHalo with some minor Dreamnotfound, although I don’t really ship the MCYTs in real life :). I just thought it would go well with the story.
> 
> Okay, onto the fanfic :)

“Okay, so. Who are we meeting again?”

Bad and Skeppy walked down a large, sloping hill, warm wind slowly drifting through the air. Around them, small trees cast shadows on the two warriors, as the wheat that was planted in the field they were walking down brushed their fingertips.

“Bad, I told you. You’re just gonna have to wait.” Skeppy replied, a tired yet cheeky grin on his face.

“This better not be another troll, Skeppy.” Bad warned, giving Skeppy his signature look of false grumpiness.

“It’s not! C’mon, don’t you trust me?”

“Honestly? Not really, Skeppy.”

“What!?” Skeppy pouted, pretending to sulk. “But seriously, this isn’t a prank. I wanted you to meet some of my friends! I have a feeling you’ll really like some of them.”

“I don’t know, Skeppy. If they’re anything like you, I don’t think I’ll be able to handle them.” Bad’s face paled at the thought of 7 or so Skeppys running around, wreaking havoc wherever they pleased.

“Bad, please? If you don’t like them, I’ll never force you to talk to them again. Just this once? Please?”

“…Okay, Skeppy. If you’re sure.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll have a great time! All my friends are the _bestest._ ”

“That’s not a word, you muffin! If they’re so great, why won’t you tell me who they are?”

“Because it’s a _surprise,_ Bad. Jeez, I didn’t think you were _this_ dumb.”

“Hey!”

“I’m joking, I’m joking! Stop! Stop!” Skeppy laughed, putting his hands up in retaliation as Bad attempted to punch him in the stomach, before realizing that

he could just activate his ability.

Bad’s punching slowed to a stop as he felt Skeppy’s skin transform from its usual soft smoothness to hardened plates of diamond underneath his hoodie. “Ugh, Skeppy! Don’t do that! You’re such a muffin!”

“Ha ha! You’re just jealous because now you can’t hit me!” Skeppy cackled.

“Whatever, you muffinhead.” Bad said, fighting a smile. “Now, where are we going?”

By the time they had reached the park, the day had gone from early and damp to warm and lazy.

Together, Bad and Skeppy set up a picnic banket along with a few chairs, hidden just slightly underneath a large tree.

Skeppy went to go grab more food, so Bad was alone in the clearing. Just as he began to wonder if it really _was_ a prank, and Skeppy was just going to leave him here, lost in a park, he heard a rustle in the bushes. Quickly activating his powers, he crept over to the bush, trying not to make any noise. He peered through the thin leaves of the bush, looking for any signs of movement, before a blur of neon green tackled him from behind, throwing him to the ground.

He got up in a flash and threw the person on top of him into the dirt, ready to defend against whoever attacked him, when he heard a familiar voice shouting

“Bad! Stop! It’s just me!”

As Bad’s vision cleared from his panic, he blinked in surprise at the man lying on the ground underneath him. “Dream? What are _you_ doing here?”

“I could say the same to you.” Dream chuckled, pulling himself back up onto his feet. “Jeez, you’ve gotten stronger.”

Dream was one of the first people Bad met in this realm. He was a tall, lanky man with thick, dirty blonde hair and his signature mask he refused to take off. His sister had given the mask to him a gift when he was younger while he had a black eye so others wouldn’t notice, and he’d been wearing it ever since. Only a few people ever saw his real face, Bad among them. It had been an accident, but they’ve been closer ever since. At least, until Bad ran off to have adventures with Skeppy. He hadn’t seen any of his old friends for quite some time.

“Ah! Sorry!” Bad exclaimed, then quickly pulled Dream into a tight hug.

“Muffins, I missed you. Wait, does this mean that the other muffins are here as well?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah. Georgie and Sap are right over there.” Dream replied, pointing over his shoulder. Behind him, George and Sapnap were chatting with Skeppy, who was walking back from the village, his arms full of food. Bad quickly detached himself from Dream’s arms and ran over to them, engulfing his old friends in an equally air-crushing hug as the one he gave Dream.

“George! Sapnap! I missed you guys so much!”

“Jeez Bad, we only just got here, don’t kill us yet!” Sapnap laughed, but was holding on to the demon just as tight.

“Wait, what? Am I missing something here?” Skeppy asked, confused.

“Dream, George and Sapnap are some old friends of mine.” Bad explained, still holding on to George, who was struggling to breathe.

He had met George and Dream at the same time, during one of their first manhunts where George was being chased by dream. They accidentally ran smack-dab into the face of Badboyhalo. But instead of being mad, he asked if he could play as well. He met Sapnap shortly after, and the four became fast friends. They never teased him about not being as strong as them, and he never teased them about being human. George was the closest to his age, with dark hair and a strong British accent, and Sapnap was closer to Skeppy’s age, with wavy hair slightly longer than most and a headband that might as well be surgically attached to his hairline.

“Speaking of old friends, what are you guys doing here?”

“We’ve been told to meet here for a, and I quote, ‘Super-awesome best friends meetup.’” Dream replied, not-so discreetly trying to pry George from Bad’s iron grip. He was starting to turn an unhealthy shade of purple. Jeez, demons were strong.

“Wow, so Skeppy knew you guys too? That means we could’ve met for the first time _ages_ ago!” Bad cried, throwing his hands up in frustration.

In doing so, he released George, who crumpled to the ground in a heap, gasping for air.

“Oh, well. Hey Bad, come help me set all this food up.” Skeppy said, seemingly oblivious as the Dream team tried desperately to revive George. Just then, a loud, screeching voice coming from the trees nearby cut through the air. “Tubbo, what the _fuck_!?”

“Language!” Bad yelled back to the mysterious voice, making everyone around him chuckle.

“Sorry!” A kinder, quieter voice returned back.

“That must be Tommy and his crew,” Skeppy muttered. “watch out for Tommy, he’s a total brat.”

“Language.” Bad whispered back.

Sure enough, 3 players walked out of the forest. The first was tall (taller than Bad, at least, but not nearly as tall as the giant that was Dream). He had dark curly hair framing his pale face, covered by a grey hat. He wore a military uniform, as did the other two, but his seemed to be of a higher rank, and had a large medallion on the front of his blazer with the number ‘10’ embedded on it. He was yelling at his companion, a short boy whose hair seemed so blonde it was practically yellow. He wore the same uniform the first Player did, but the pin on the front of his coat had the number ‘8’.

“It wasn’t _my_ fault!” the boy with the yellow hair (who bad now identified as the

voice that came from the forest) cried, shoving a thumb over his shoulder, “It was fucking Tubbo! One of his stupid _animals_ tripped me!”

“language!”

The boy behind the other two then stepped forward towards Bad, extending his hand. “Hey, I’m Tubbo! Nice to meet you! Sorry about them, they both really like to yell. But don’t worry, they’re nice, I promise!”

Tubbo was taller than the yellow-haired boy, although not by much. He had a more natural blonde color for his hair and was wearing an oversized green flannel over his uniform, but Bad could make out his medallion, the number ‘9’. Both of the blondes looked young, around 15 or 16, where the brunette looked a little older, although not by much.

“Bad, this is Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo.” Skeppy said, pointing to each of the Players as he spoke. “They work for the royal guard, hence the uniforms.”

“Nice to meet you all! I’m Badboyhalo.” Bad reached out and shook Tubbo’s hand, smiling politely.

Wilbur, the man with the dark hair, immediately stopped shouting at the yellow-haired boy, Tommy.

“Hey, nice to meet you. I’m Wilbur.” He made a lazy salute as greeting, flashing pearly whites.

“And I’m Tommy! I’m _sure_ you’ve heard of me before. After all, I _am_ number eight on the Ability tier.” The loud one boasted proudly.

“Ah, yeah. You’re Tommyinnit, right?”

“That’s me, all right! Best in _all_ the land!”

“…Um, actually, I thin-”

“But enough about me!” interrupted Tommy, “Tell me about _you_ , BadBoyHalo. What do you desire most in life? Is it women?”

“Um, no. bu-”

Tommy continued. “I _love_ women. Let me tell you about _women,_ BadBoyHalo…”

As Tommy rambled on, Bad turned back to the others, who all had apologetic looks on their faces. “Is he… always like this?”

The looks on their faces suggested that yes, yes he was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have forgotten Wilbur's entire personality, help  
> sorry if this is trash lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I just wanted to say WHAT THE FUCK GUYS. Thank you SO MUCH to everyone who is reading this, you have made my entire MONTH. And thank you so, so much for all the lovely comments, I'll try to respond to every single one! 
> 
> There were a couple questions in the comments that I think I should answer, so here we go:
> 
> Heights, Eye colour, Overall design:  
> When I write fanfiction, I tend to change the characters slightly, either because it's important to the story or because that's just how I perceive them in my mind. For example: Bad doesn't have horns in Minecraft, nor has he ever talked about having/wanting horns, but I wanted to write him having horns, for no reason. 
> 
> I also made Tubbo have blonde hair, because I'm basing the MCYTs designs off their Minecraft skins, not them in real life.
> 
> I have also just discovered that Wilbur is taller than Dream, what the fuck? how tall is he, like 6'5"?????   
> HOLY SHIT I JUST LOOKED IT UP HE ACTUALLY IS 6'5" WHAT AN ABSOLUTE UNIT   
> JESUS CHRIST
> 
> Plot holes/Mistakes:  
> Thank you for pointing these out, I really should be more careful before I post the chapters lol. If you see a mistake, or something that doesn't make any sense, PLEASE POINT THEM OUT IN THE COMMENTS!!! It's really helpful, and saves me a lot of time :) 
> 
> Also, some things will be explained in time!!! This fic is probably gonna be a pretty long one, so there are things in the last chapter (and this chapter) that will be explained, like Bad's Abilities.
> 
> Art:  
> I made some art for this fic! It's not great, but if you're curious to what BadBoyHalo looks like in this AU, check it out!
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/9xm6xhk
> 
> There are some spoilers, but not too many! (Ps the skeleton was just for fun)  
> If the link doesn't work, please let me know in the comments!!  
> Also, it was my first time using Imgur, so if I did something wrong and it looks like shit, tell me.  
> Happy (belated) halloween, thank you so much for reading <33

“So, what have you been up to nowadays?” Sapnap asked, stealing chips from George’s plate.

The group was spread out across a large blanket, eating snacks and idly chatting. Bad sat with Dream and George, picking at his sandwich. He had missed his old friends while he was with Skeppy. It wasn’t that Skeppy wasn’t a good friend, but Bad left suddenly, without even saying goodbye. He was sure his friends were wondering as to why, but he wasn’t about to tell them. Leaving the Dream team was one of the hardest things he had ever done, he didn’t want to relive old memories. They now stuck close to him, as though he would disappear as soon as they looked away.

It made his heart _ache_ to see that his friends didn’t trust him enough to believe that he was there to stay, but he could understand where they were coming from. If one of the other members of the Dream team had suddenly disappeared without warning, he would have been heartbroken and hurt. So, he could wait, and give them time to heal. It was only fair.

They had changed over the years, all of them. Dream had gained his abilities when he was quite young, but he had recently discovered the Ability of FlashStep, the power to move so fast it was as if he was teleporting. Along with his other Abilities, Camouflage and NightVision, he quickly rose in ranks to be the #3 Top-tier. He worked in fast-paced and dangerous cases, and had the largest number of fans, because he enjoyed toying with his targets by mocking or teasing them. He was taller now, and a bit more confident compared to when Bad had first met him.

George’s SpellCast Ability improved overtime. With his expertise healing magic, he became known as the Savior, and rose in the ranks to #5 Top-tier. He mainly worked in groups, because his healing magic was so strong, he could protect up to 4 people at a time. He seemed a lot more serious than Bad remembered him, but war changed people. Once he was more settled in, he relaxed a bit.

Sapnap finally discovered his Ability, although the properties of it were rather… bizarre. Once he discovered MindScape, he quickly rose to #7 because of the sheer power his Ability had, held back only by the fact that his judgement and quick-thinking was diluted by the high, making him extremely tired and relaxed.

He often worked with George, because he took absolutely _no_ shit from him and kept him alive. It looked like he was still learning as he fought, because he had quite a few more scars than the others. He didn’t seem to be upset with this fact, however, and was probably the least professional and grim out of the three.

Together, they were the infamous “Dream team”, and were highly respected by just about everyone.

Bad wondered if he had stayed on the team, would he also work alongside them? All fighting crime together, best friends for life?

Maybe he could’ve risked it…

No. No, it would have been too dangerous. No matter how much he wanted too, there was no possible way Bad could’ve stayed with them. It was for their protection, anyways…

“-Ad? Hello? Are you okay?”

Bad was snapped from his thoughts as a hand waved in front of his face. He looked up to see a very concerned looking Skeppy.

“Ah, sorry! I was just thinking about something. Don’t worry, I’m fine!”

“…Are you sure? You had a weird expression on your face…” George said, rubbing the back of Bad’s shoulder worriedly.

“Yeah, you kind of looked like you wanted to kill someone!” Tubbo supplied helpfully. Everyone glared at him for a moment, before turning back to Bad.

“Are you sure you’re all right?” Skeppy asked, sounding much more sincere than usual. Bad’s heart fluttered in his chest.

_Wait._

_What?_

_…_

Whatever, we’ll deal with _that_ later. Right now, everyone was looking at him, expecting an answer. He cleared his throat, trying to dislodge some of the feelings that were stuck there, and shoved them back down where they belonged.

“U-uh, yeah! I’m fine. Don’t worry about me, guys. I just missed you all _so much_.”

He reached over and tackled the Dream team in yet another hug, the fourth time in the last fifteen minutes.

_Phew. That was close._

Seemingly satisfied with this response, the others settled back into their original positions, although there was one last fleeting look from Skeppy, which Bad _very firmly did not notice._

“So, what was the question again?”

“What are you doing nowadays?” Sapnap repeated. “I haven’t seen you on the Ability Tier. What’s your rank?”

“Oh, right. I’m not actually in the Top-tier.”

“He’s number fourteen.” Skeppy butt in, giggling manically.

“Oh my goodness, Skeppy! Stop saying fourteen! It’s not funny! It doesn’t even make any sense!”

Skeppy just continued to giggle, louder this time.

Wilbur nodded. “That would make sense. As the general and members of the royal guard, we’re required to meet the Top-tiers, and gauge potential threats or allies to the throne. That’s how we met Dream, George and Sapnap. But I would’ve remembered you.” He looked at the large horns adorning Bad’s head.

“Definitely.”

“Yeah, I tend to be pretty memorable.”

Dream’s jaw dropped. “What? But your powers are so cool!”

Bad laughed, flustered. “Aw, thanks Dream! But I don’t think ‘coolness’ is a factor they look for when making the lists.”

“What _is_ your power, BadBoyHalo?” Tommy asked suddenly.

“Oh, it’s nothing special. Yours is much more interesting.”

“Well of _course_ mine is more interesting! I know _everything_ about a weapon, just by touching it! I’m practically _unstoppable_.”

“Yeah, if you weren’t too scared to use them on people.”

“What!? I am not _scared._ I just take mercy on them. They don’t _deserve_ to handle my power.”

“But Bad, if you don’t mind me asking, what is your Ability? My animals don’t seem to like you all that much, but I can’t figure out why.” Tubbo asked.

_Oh no. That isn’t good._

“Animals?” Bad asked, hoping to God he didn’t sound as panicked as he felt.

“Yeah, I can talk to animals! Pretty cool, right? I like bees the best, but I can communicate with all of them. They _really_ don’t like you. Do you know why?”

_Don’t panic. They don’t suspect anything yet._

_I’ve got to figure out a way to get rid of Tubbo._

_No, if Tubbo disappears suddenly, the others will immediately suspect something._

_Maybe I could just sever the connection between him and his animals, it would be a simple enough spell._

_But then George would be able to sense that I was using magic._

_Maybe…_

“It could be the horns. As for my powers, I’m a lower-class demon. My powers are Flame Manipulation and Flight, but I can also do small amounts of transfiguration. Nothing like George’s magic, though.” As he said this, he pointed to the large, spindly horns atop his head. Slowly, the horns shrank smaller and smaller, until they melted into Bad’s skull.

_I’ve got to be careful here._

_And… now!_

As the tips of the horns disappeared under his hair, he sharpened his gaze directly on Tubbo, who was watching Bad’s head with fascination. Carefully, he entered Tubbo’s subconscious, and searched for the area that controlled his Abilities. He found the link that connected Tubbo to the animals and severed it. The link would fix itself and Tubbo’s power would return, of course, but Bad had given himself at least an hour. Satisfied, he exited Tubbo’s mind.

“Wow! That’s so cool!” Tubbo exclaimed, and Bad could practically _see_ the stars in his eyes.

“Are they still there? Like, can you still feel them?” Wilbur asked, looking curious.

“Nope! They’re gone now. But it takes a lot of concentration, so I can only do it for a few minutes. They’ll probably switch back in the next 5 or so.”

“My bees still don’t like you.” Tubbo said, frowning. “That’s so weird! They’re usually super friendly, I promise.”

“Why don’t you just ask them what’s wrong?” George questioned.

“Oh, yeah! Ha ha, I totally forgot I could do that! My powers are so cool.” Tubbo exclaimed, and then turned to one of his bees.

“Hey Bella? Why don’t you like BadBoyHalo?”

…

“Huh.” Tubbo said, frowning.

“What is it?”

“She didn’t say anything. Usually she responds to anything I ask right away.”

“Maybe she’s just tired? It was a long walk here.” Wilbur said.

“Yeah, maybe. I’ll just ask one of my other bees.” Tubbo said, although he still looked concerned.

“Hey Mellow! Why are you guys so afraid of Bad?” He asked to the large bumblebee in the palm of his hand.

…

“…What? What’s happening?” Tubbo cried. “I can’t hear them! They’re gone!”

He rushed over to another swarm of bees. “Brian! Brook! Bellflower!”

…

“Why can’t you understand me? I don’t get it!” Tubbo shouted in frustration, tears evidently forming at the corner of his eyes. Poor kid. He seemed genuinely nice, and Bad suddenly felt incredibly mean and guilty for severing his powers. He wanted to apologize, and put it back, but if he did, everyone would know that it was him who severed it in the first place, and they would ask Tubbo’s bees what’s happening, and then they would all hate him, and he’d have to run away again and-

“Bad? Seriously, what’s up with you today?”

Bad looked up to see Skeppy _far_ too close to his face for comfort.

He jumped back, blushing wildly.

_Oh no. Not this again._

“Wh-wh-what are you doing, Skeppy?” Bad asked, cringing as his voice cracked at the end.

Skeppy put his hands up. “Relax, dude. I was just checking your eyes, making sure you hadn’t astral projected yourself into the sun or anything like that.” He joked, but his tone was serious when he asked, “Have you been sleeping well? You kinda look like shit right now, not gonna lie.”

Bad winced. “Language, you muffinhead. Yeah, I uh… haven’t been getting much sleep. But don’t worry about me, how’s Tubbo doing?”

“He’s okay, the others are trying to calm him down.”

“Do they know what happened?”

“That’s the weird part. Not even George can figure out what happened, and he’s the one who knows the most about this sort of stuff.”

“Huh.” Bad said, mentally congratulating himself that no one suspected him yet. “Well, maybe it’ll come back after a while.”

“We sure hope so. Tubbo’s okay for right now, but if he never gets his Ability back? Who knows.”

“Could I talk to him? I wanna make sure he’s alright.”

“Sure, he’s just over there.”

Bad walked over to the other Players, who were all sitting around Tubbo, comforting him. “Hey, how’re you doing, buddy?”

“Bad.” Tubbo said, his face in his hands. “Really, really bad.”

_Oh muffins, maybe I shouldn’t have done this. Even when his powers come back, Tubbo’s gonna be scared of his powers shorting out for the rest of his life._

_But if I didn’t, then none of them would be here, talking to me._

_Come on Bad, get a grip on yourself. You’ve been doing this for years, why is this one boy any different?_

“Aw, Tubbo. I’m so sorry this is happening to you.” And he really meant it. “I’m sure your powers will come back. But for now, let’s just enjoy the meal that Skeppy bought for us, okay? If your Abilities don’t come back by the time we’re finished eating, then I’ll buy you _two whole tubs_ of ice cream, okay?”

Tubbo looked up from his hands and sniffled.

“You gotta buy ice cream for Tommy, too.”

Bad smiled as warmly as he could, despite the crushing guilt that he had made a child cry. “Of course! Now, come on, I’m hungry!”

Tubbo nodded his head vigorously, then quietly got up from where he was sitting and walked back to the seat on the blanket he was sitting at before. Tommy followed him immediately.

As Bad and the others walked back to their spots, Wilbur sidled up to Bad and whispered to him. “How did you do that?”

Bad froze.

_What!?_

_How does he know!?_

_I thought his Abilities were about singing!_

“Wh-what do you mean, Wilbur?”

“I’ve never seen _anyone_ calm Tubbo down that fast, especially not when it’s actually something serious! Holy shit man, teach me your ways.” He broke out into a smile and laughed. “Seriously, thank you. I have no idea what I would have done. I was panicking, big time, and you just swooped in and boom! No more sad Tubbo. It must be a secret power of yours, or something.”

“Language!” Bad scolded. “But thank you! All I really did was buy us more time, though. If his powers don’t come back by the time we’re finished eating, he’ll be miserable _and_ I’ll owe him four tubs of ice cream.”

_Oh, thank muffins._

Wilbur laughed. “Let’s hope it doesn’t come to that. I can see why Skeppy hangs out with you. You’re quite nice.”

“Aw, thank you Wilbur! But I wasn’t lying about being hungry. Come on, I think Skeppy brough muffins!”

Wilbur chuckled again, and together they walked back to the others.


	3. read the the fucking notes. on all of my chapters. I spend too much time on them for them to be seen by like, 3 ppl >:(

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey sorry there is definitely angst so watch out 
> 
> THIS IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO THE ACTUAL YOUTUBERS!!!!!!   
> MENTAL HEALTH IS A VERY DANGEROUS SUBJECT TO WRITE ABOUT, ESPECIALLY WITH REAL PEOPLE
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> Does crying count as a trigger warning  
> self-deprecating thoughts   
> Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all, sorry for being a bit MIA lol, I've been in a bit of a rough patch.
> 
> but it's not gonna stop me from posting, so don't worry :)
> 
> hey so remember when I made the tags and I put that it wasn't gonna be sad? well, this chapter is sad. sorry anyone who just wanted a fluff fic. 
> 
> this was a bit of a vent ngl, but enjoy it anyways
> 
> please feel free to ask me any questions, I love answering them :)
> 
> ART ART ART LOOK AT MY ART:  
> I made art I posted it on the last chapter too but only one person say it :(
> 
> https://imgur.com/a/9xm6xhk
> 
> there are also some spoilers in it :O  
> the skeleton was for fun
> 
> sorry for any spelling mistakes or parts that don't make sense  
> enjoy :)

Technoblade gazed over the extremely large field he owned. He didn’t own it for any particular reason, other than to stare into it dramatically (which is what he was currently doing) and bragging rights. He could just _imagine_ how conversations would go.

_Oh, you have an army? Pathetic. I have an army, and an **entire fucking field**_. _Actually, I own half the **world** , but this field literally has my name on it. It’s right by the cornflower garden._

He wondered what his friends were doing.

Oh yeah, they invited him to go to some park, or something. He had almost forgotten with all his dramatic staring.

“Hey, Philza? What time is it?”

“If you’re asking how late you are, about half an hour.” Replied Philza, who acted as Techno’s personal bodyguard, even though they both knew that Techno could survive on his own. Having Philza there was just an excuse to talk to him.

Not that he’d ever tell him that.

“…Did you seriously forget?”

“I need to keep them on their toes, and they won’t expect me to be late,” Techno replied, turning to face Philza. “I didn’t forget.”

“You totally forgot. When was the last time you slept?”

“…a few days ago?”

Philza stared at Techno for a few minutes before saying “Seriously?”

“It’s fine, you’re not even _that_ blurry.”

Philza massaged the spot between his eyebrows, muttering. “God, how do I put up with you. Just go already, I’ll hold down the fort. You can sleep when you come back.”

“Thanks, Philza.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Technoblade turned to leave, before a thought wormed it’s way to the front of his mind and stopped him in his tracks.

_Wait. Didn’t Skeppy say something about ‘Super awesome friends party’, or something like that? God, how many people are gonna be there?_

“I can hear your thoughts, you know.”

_Shit._

“I really hate it when you do that.” Techno grumbled, turning back to face Philza and shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Look, I know you hate meeting new people, but Skeppy’s been planning this for _ages._ And he was super excited for you to be there! Besides, you need to hang out with your friends more often.”

“But people!”

“Techno, you’re going.” Philza deadpanned.

“Fine.”

And with that, Techno threw on his cape and walked out the large oak doors of his palace.

“If Techno doesn’t show up in the next fifteen minutes, we’re griefing him.” Skeppy announced loudly, startling everyone out of the dim silence that had fallen across the picnic.

Although they pretended they weren’t, everyone (except Bad, but he pretended he was) was shaken by Tubbo’s power suddenly disappearing. Tubbo was dead silent, and even Tommy seemed quieter than he was when Bad had first met him.

“Skeppy, he’d murder us.” George replied, raising an eyebrow.

“I bet I could take him on,” Dream pouted, grumbling angrily. “Show him who’s boss.”

“Oh, yeeeaah?” Wilbur taunted, snickering. “Like when he smashed your face into the ground during the Tier Test?”

Dream slammed his fist on to the ground. “I _Tripped!_ This is _bullshit._ ” He crossed his arms, sulking. “I would’ve won if I hadn’t tripped.”

Everyone except Tubbo burst into laughter while George patted Dream on the back comfortingly, although Bad could see him laughing aswell.

“So, Dream,” Bad said when the laughter had died down. “have you confessed yet?”

All eyes turned to Dream.

“Huh?” He replied eloquently.

“You know, the person you were so in love with you would talk to me about them for _hours and hours?_ ”

Dream froze. His face paled.

“…What are you talking about?” George asked, frowning. “If Dream had a crush on someone, I would know. After all, I _am_ his best friend. Right, Dream?”

Dream stayed silent.

“…Dream? I would know if you liked someone, right?” George asked growing a little more desperate.

Dream opened his mouth as if to say something, but no sound came out.

Everyone’s eyes danced back and forth from Dream and George, the tension in the air so thick you could slice through it like butter on a hot day.

_Oh muffins, I guess he hasn’t. I’ve got to fix this._ Bad thought to himself.

“I meant he likes _you,_ George.”

Dream snapped his head around to face Bad, and although Bad couldn’t see them, he felt Dream’s eyes flash with betrayal.

_Oh, no. This isn’t what I wanted! Abort! Abort!_

“I-I mean, wasn’t it a running gag that you two liked each other? Sorry, I haven’t seen you guys in so long, I thought you guys would remember the joke!”

“Huh? Oh, yeah!” George exclaimed, a smile back on his face, although it was not as large as it had been before. “Wow, that felt like _ages_ ago,” He turned to Dream. “Why didn’t you respond, though?”

Dream, who’s eyes were still locked on Bad, replied, “I was confused. I had no idea who he could have been talking about, so I was trying to search my brain of any crushes I would’ve had around the time Bad left.”

“Oh, that makes sense.” George turned to Bad. “Yeah, no, we’re just friends. I could never imagine dating someone as ugly as _Dream._ ”

Everyone visibly flinched, and Dream stopped attempting to smile. It was obvious George had just said that to tease Dream, not to make him upset, but it was also glaringly obvious that Dream was hopelessly in love with George.

The whole reason Dream stopped the flirting gag was because he couldn’t handle it when George constantly turned him down, but this seemed to be the last straw. He quickly stood up and walked into the forest.

The group was silent until Sapnap awkwardly stood up and said “I’m… I’m gonna go check on him.” And walked into the forest after Dream.

“George, you fucking idiot.” Tommy said as soon as Sapnap was out of sight.

“What? What did I do?”

Wilbur facepalmed.

“Language!”

_Muffins, what did I just do?_

Bad felt guilt, hot and heavy, pool in the bottom of his stomach, and then climb up to his throat until it was almost suffocating him, wrapping the painful truths of what he had just done to his friends around his neck like a necklace of red-hot coals, burning into his skin. He had no excuse for it this time, this was all his fault.

_Run. Run. Run! You can’t let them see you like this. So weak. So pitiful. All because you ruined the lives of others just so you could succeed. You dirty, awful pig. Look around you. Look. Look! You don’t deserve these people. You’ll just ruin their lives. Now leave! They don’t want you here, anyways. You just betrayed one of your oldest friends. You ruined his life. Just like you did to Tubbo. Just like you did to your family. You ruin everything around you. You’re just like Him._

Bad stood up quickly to hide the shake in his legs. “I’m going to check on Dream too. I’ll be back in a bit.” He turned to Tommy. “you’re loud, right? If the other guy gets here before we come out, just yell and we’ll come back, okay?”

Tommy saluted. “Yessir.”

“I-I should go, too!” George said as he climbed to his feet, but Skeppy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down.

“Nope! Sorry George, but Dream probably isn’t ready to talk to you just yet. We gotta have a little chat about what you did wrong.”

_“What the fuck did I do wrong?!”_ George exclaimed.

“Language!” Bad scolded.

“I’m sorry! I just don’t understand! One minute, everything’s fine, and the next? Everyone’s mad at me and I don’t know why!”

Tears slid down George’s cheeks, splashing as they hit the fabric of the picnic blanket. His shoulders shook as he covered his mouth to silence himself.

If Bad’s heart was broken before, now it was shattered. He stood in front of George, unable to speak or move as one of his closest friends broke down before his eyes.

_Look at him. You did this to him. What did he do to you? Nothing. Actually, more than nothing. He saved you. So did Dream. So did Sapnap. So did Skeppy. And you **betrayed** them. I can’t believe you, and **I’m you**. _

Skeppy, Wilbur, Tubbo and Tommy rushed over to George, making sure he was alright, but Bad could only stand there and watch as his world crumbled beneath him.

_You can’t even see if he’s okay. You **disgust** me. _

Skeppy turned to face Bad and must’ve seen the look on his face because he flashed him a small smile, a forgiving one before saying, “Go. We’re okay over here, you make sure Dream’s alright.”

All Bad could do was nod and walk into the forest.

_He thinks of you as a friend. He even told you he **loves** you. And you’re just going to betray him. Once he finds out who you truly are, he’ll want nothing to do with you._

Bad fought back against his thoughts.

_No! I love Skeppy too! And I love Dream, and George, and Sapnap, and even the three boys I met today! I-I… I’m a good person!_

_Oh, really? Would sabotage the relationships of the people you love? Would you make them cry, would you sever their Abilities, all just so you could still be friends with them?_

_…_

_Precisely. Everything you’ve ever done has been for your own benefit. You are a cruel and greedy person, Badboyhalo. Now you must suffer the consequences._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last sad chapter for a while don't worry :)
> 
> THIS IS IN NO WAY RELATED TO THE ACTUAL YOUTUBERS!!!!!!   
> MENTAL HEALTH IS A VERY DANGEROUS SUBJECT TO WRITE ABOUT, ESPECIALLY WITH REAL PEOPLE!!!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS:  
> internalized homophobia <3   
> Vomiting, but briefly and not at all graphic  
> does crying count for a trigger warning?
> 
> !!!! if you have or know someone with internalized homophobia, sorry if I got it wrong!!!  
> I am very proudly gay, so internalized homophobia is a new subject for me :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My last chapter was a bit short, so I thought I'd make an extra long one!  
> it's also angst (sorry) but I tried to put at least a tiny bit of cuteness? I don't really know if it worked but enjoy anyways <3
> 
> ART ART LOOK AT MY ART!!!!! (its the same as the last chapter for those who actually read my notes)
> 
> https://imgur.com/gallery/9xm6xhk
> 
> yes it is my art and the skeleton is for fun
> 
> I will be posting more art on my page, whether if its for this fic or just MCYT in general
> 
> Once again, thank you all so so much for reading, sorry for any spelling mistakes or plot holes, I love you all and hope you have a great day :)

Bad walked briskly through the forest, wiping runaway tears from his cheeks. Crying about his own mistakes would get him nowhere. He needed to find Dream, and make sure he wasn’t mad at him. 

Bad shook his head at his own thoughts. No, he needed to make sure Dream was okay, not just about whether or not Dream was mad.

Weaving through tree after tree, Bad was beginning to think that Dream had used his camouflage Ability before he heard faint voices floating from above him. He looked up, and sure enough, in a large junglewood tree, sat Dream and Sapnap, talking in hushed voices.

Quietly, as though not to scare them, Bad undid the spell that hid his wings and flew up to meet them. 

As soon as Bad came into view, the voices immediately stopped, and the trio stood in silence, staring at each other for what felt like hours.

Bad knew Dream. He had grown up with him, and had seen his ups and downs, his worst and his best. He knew why Dream hadn’t told George and why he was so upset. But most importantly, he knew that Dream might forgive him.

Dream had his mask off now, and his eyes were puffy and red, the scar he had earned when he was seventeen slicing through one of his eyebrows.

The fact that Dream was upset enough to take his mask off frightened Bad. The mask was part of Dream himself, worn so often it was no longer a silly accessory. Taking off the mask meant taking off that part of his personality, the overly confident and charismatic parts of him. 

Bad then glanced at Sapnap, before quickly looking away. Sapnap was the far more relaxed member out of the Dream team. He was so easygoing, in fact, that Bad had almost told him the truth. Thankfully, he caught ahold of himself in time, but he never fully trusted himself to talk openly around Sapnap again. 

Nevertheless, Sapnap was an extremely cheerful friend, so when Bad caught the look of concern and sadness for Dream and the disappointment to Bad, he nearly broke down right then and there.

“What are you doing here?” Dream asked, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

“Dream, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know-”

“Bullshit. You knew what you were doing. Why would you do that?” Dream practically shouted. “You know why I can’t tell George!”

Sapnap pat Dream on the back comfortingly. “Aw, c’mon man! I’m sure Bad didn’t mean to! We haven’t seen him for years, he might have forgotten!”

“I’m really, really sorry Dream. I thought maybe…”

“Maybe I would have been over it? Yeah, well, I’m not. and now he knows. Thanks a lot, Bad.” Dream spit Bad’s name like venom and took a step towards him.

Bad took a step back.

Sapnap stood in front of Dream, putting his hand up in defense. “Whoa there, Dream. You gotta chill out. Look, I agree that Bad is definitely in the wrong here, but you’re being a little harsh. We all know George, he probably he’s no idea what’s going on. Besides, you’ve liked him since you were eleven. This isn’t the first time something like this has happened.”

“I can confirm that George doesn’t know what’s happening right now. He’s pretty confused, but I don’t think he’s finding out the truth anytime soon.” Bad cut in.

“I know he’s a little oblivious sometimes (“That’s an understatement” Sapnap muttered under his breath), but you guys aren’t giving him enough credit. He’s gonna figure it out eventually. You can’t keep doing this like this and that just say ‘Oh, it’s fine, don’t worry! He’ll never figure it out!’ Because he will figure it out, and then it’ll all be over. No more George. Is that that you want, Bad?”

“Of course not! I love you guys so, so much. I’d never want to hurt you!”

Bad tried to say it with as much honesty as he could, but did he really mean it? He knew for a fact that he felt guilty about creating this whole situation, but was it just for his own greed? 

Did he actually love them, or did he just love that they trusted him?

But Dream must have believed him, because he gave up and slumped down on the junglewood tree branch they had all been standing on, dangling his feet off the edge. “You’re right, I’m sorry Bad. I know you’d never want to hurt us.”

Bad swallowed down the lump of guilt stuck in his throat.

“This just… it sucks. It really, really sucks. And I’m tired of it.” Dream rubbed the spot between his eyebrows, sighing. “I’m sorry for snapping at you, Bad.”

Bad sat down beside Dream. “Hey, you don’t need to apologize. That was all my fault. I promise it’ll never happen again.”

Dream then looked at Sapnap. “Hey, thank you for all the support, but do you think it would be okay if you went back to the others? I kind of want to talk to Bad about something.”

“Of course man, hope you feel better.” And with that, Sapnap nimbly jumped off the tree and ran in the direction of the park.

Once Sapnap was out of sight, Bad turned to Dream. “I know why you don’t want to tell George how you feel about him, but aren’t you tired of this? I care about both of you, and I really think you should tell him.”

Dream out his face in his hands. “I know, Bad. Trust me, it isn’t fun having to hide it. But I can’t. I just can’t.”

Bad couldn’t think of anything to say. So he just sat with Dream, watching the leaves fall from the trees.

  
The story of Dream and George’s awkward romance was a long one. According to Dream, they had met when they were young, long before either of them had discovered their Abilities. 

George’s parents ran a small witchcraft shop in the quiet town of Saint Ceanstone, and Dream’s parents happened to be on a business trip there.

_George was walking through the forest, gathering mushrooms for the shop when he heard a rustling in the bushes. Thinking it was an animal, he pulled out his wooden sword and slowly began creeping over, peering through the leaves._

_On the other side of the bushes sat a young boy around his age. He was sitting in a bed of flowers, trying (and failing) to make a flower crown. But what was the most interesting to George was that the boy’s face was covered almost completely by a white mask with a crudely drawn smiley face._

_Just then, the boy looked up and directly at George._

_And smiled._

_“Hello!” George said._

_“Hi!” the boy replied._

_“Why do you have a mask on?”_

_“Because.”_

_“Because why?”_

_“Just because!”_

_George frowned. The mysterious boy wasn’t being very nice. But the boy laughed at George’s reaction, and it wasn’t a mean laugh but a silly one. So George decided that the boy was not so bad after all._

_“Alright then, what’s your name? I’m George.”_

_“Dream.”_

_George wrinkled his nose. “What sort of name is Dream?”_

_The boy just smiled and answered simply, “Mine!”_

The two became fast friends and were stuck to each other like glue. When Dream’s family had decided to leave, they both threw such a fit that they convinced Dream’s parents to stay.

As the years went by, the two grew closer and closer. They went everywhere together. People no longer referred to them as just ‘Dream’ and ‘George’, they were ‘DreamandGeorge’ now.

Then one day, when Dream was fourteen and celebrating Christmas at George’s house:

_Dream sipped from his mug of hot cocoa, which was already starting to grow cold. He smiled. This was a good year for him. To his left sat his younger sister, already passed out from all of the excitement from opening her presents. And to his right sat his best friend in the whole wide world, reading from an obscenely large book of witchcraft._

_He had been noticing things about George recently. Like how when he laughs his eyes closed as if the smile is too big for his face, or when he drinks something that’s too hot he’ll stick out his tongue and wrinkle his nose, or when he reads he looks so serious that you’d think he was preparing for war._

_Dream has no idea why he’d never noticed these things before, or why they’re so significant to him now. He doesn’t understand how other people can look at George and not see what he sees._

_George is practically an angel, he decides._

_He also doesn’t know why his heart stutters in his chest every time George smiles, or why his hands get all sweaty when he sits next to him._

_At first, he thought he might be sick, or maybe he was allergic to George’s shampoo or something._

_Just then, George sleepily looked over at Dream and offered a lazy smile._

_Dream went bright red._

_Definitely not the shampoo._

_Dream’s brain was coming up with other excuses for how he was feeling when George said, his voice laced with sleep:_

_“Why are you staring at me so much, Dream? Are you falling in love with me or something?”_

_Dream’s world screeched to a halt._

_Oh, FUCK._

_In love?_

_No._

_No, he couldn’t be in love. He was just…_

_Fuck, he was totally in love, wasn’t he._

_But he wasn’t gay! He likes boobs!_

_…_

_…Sort of?_

_The more Dream thought about it, the more he realized he was really, really, really in love with George._

_He was gonna be sick._

_This was bad. This was really fucking bad._

_A million thoughts went rushing through Dream’s head, and he had to physically cover his ears to make sense of it all._

_He was in love with George._

_He was gay._

_He put his hands over his face and groaned._

_“Uh, hello? Earth to Dream?”_

_He then realized he never answered George’s question._

_He blinked back to reality to see George leaning on his shoulder, giggling. “Why are you making such a weird expression? You didn’t spike your cocoa, did you?” he looked up at Dream through his eyelashes, smiling softly and hiding it behind his sleeve._

_Dream was so fucked._

_Dream leaped up from the couch, face a brilliant shade of crimson. He was so very glad he was wearing a mask at that moment, holy shit. “I-I uh...”_

_How very eloquent, Dream thought to himself._

_Confused, George sat up properly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. “Whoa, are you okay? What happened?”_

_“N-nothing! I-I gotta go to the bathroom.”_

_George blinked. “…Okay?”_

_Dream ran to the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, panting hard._

_He was gay._   
_Suddenly a wave of nausea overtook him, and he barely had enough time to open the toilet seat before emptying his guts._

_After what felt like half an hour of straight vomiting, Dream put his back against the door and cried._

_He had never really had a problem with gay people and was even friends with a few. He had never once had a problem with it, because why should it matter? But now all of a sudden Dream was gay. Even thinking the word associated with him made his stomach coil in an unpleasant way. He could taste the bile coming back up his throat._

_And, to top it all off, he liked George, of all people. His best friend, and, let's be honest, one of his only friends. Why couldn’t he have had his sexual awakening with an actor, or someone he saw on the street? But no, it had to be the person he hangs out with twenty-four-seven. Of fucking course._

_But Dream’s brain immediately latches on to George's name, and now Dream is trying to rid his thoughts of doing dating things with George._

_What type of dating things, you ask? Holding hands, cuddling, kissing, making o-_

_Dream stops that thought before it goes any farther._

_To think that George has no idea of all the sinful things his best friend was thinking about him? It made Dream feel dirty and slimy and wrong._

_He was struck by another wave of nausea, although this one lasted only around five minutes._

_Soon after he finished, there was a knocking at the door._

_“W-who is it?” Dream asked, panicking as he wiped the vomit from his chin._

_“It’s George.” Came the concerned reply. “Are you okay? You’ve been acting really strange, and you’ve been in the bathroom for about an hour now…”_

_“Uh, yeah! I’m fine, dude. You must be tired; you almost fell asleep on me earlier.” Dream replied, trying to cover up the hoarseness of his voice from barfing his guts out just a few seconds ago. “You go to bed, I’ll be out in a sec.”_

_“Yeah, I might go to bed a bit early tonight,” George confesses, “If you’re sure you’re alright.”_

_Dream let out a chuckle, despite his throat feeling like it had just been stabbed by multiple knives. “I’m alright, I promise.”_   
_As he listened to George’s footsteps get slowly farther away, he wondered how long this stupid crush would last._

A long time, apparently.

Poor Dream.


	5. *NOT A CHAPTER!!!!!* you don't have to read this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, guys.
> 
> Shoutout to doctor for sure for making sure I was alright! thank you dude!!!!!!!!!
> 
> i also made more art but it has more spoilers so you won't get to see it yet lmao
> 
> 🥵SEND ME FANART PLEASE I WOULD QUITE LITERALLY DIE BUT NOT IN A BAD WAY🥵  
> NO NSFW PLEASE AND THANKYOU :)  
> if you want to send it to me you can @ me on Twitter   
> @Spacechildfrom1
> 
> you can also follow me there (if you want) for minor updates and fanart.

Hey y'all, little update on where the fuck I've been for the past few weeks :)

I wasn't gonna do this (because I think it's lame) but it might go on for a bit longer so I just wanted to let y'all know what's going on. 

So, to start this all off, sorry for not updating!!!! I feel really bad. 

School is hard for me right now, along with my own stupid mental problems getting in the way. I'm also going through writer's block. 

And I know that school is a really shitty excuse for not updating, so sorry about that too.

I also know that you're all probably sick of people saying they need "mental breaks" after writing literally nothing.

I don't really have an excuse for that, so sorry.

But I really do love writing this, I feel invested and your sweet comments kept pushing me forward, so I'm not going on hiatus like every other depressed teen who writes fanfics!!!!!!!!! whooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! 

lol

so instead, I'm gonna be updating at a slower pace than usual, maybe once every couple of weeks.

I know that a lot of you are disappointed by this, don't worry I am too. 

but I just can't, anymore.

and for that I'm sorry.

And I know you guys don't really care about what's going on in my life, so I'll keep it short.

feel free to unbookmark if you want to, I don't mind.

sorry again,  
(insert cool username here I don't know what to put)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and see you soon! :)


	6. I HAVE BEEN REVIVED FROM THE DEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God guys, I'm so sorry. I really tried, I promise.  
> I'm back, but the update WILL be slower.  
> fuck
> 
> anyways, send me fanart PLEASEEEEEEE  
> my Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/Spacechildfrom1  
> I post my own fanart :)  
> if you wanna do it on Instagram or another website, um... I guess you can comment on this chapter with the link?
> 
> also sorry for posting this during the SMP streams 
> 
> please sub and leave kudos :)

But Dream’s stupid crush didn’t stop there. He kept getting older, and his horrible feelings kept getting worse and worse the more hormonal and awkward he got.

He felt so dirty to see George this way, to think about kissing his best (and one of his only) friends.

The original nausea he had felt when he first discovered his feelings faded over time, but he could still taste the bitter flavor of bile creeping up his throat whenever he thought about George for too long.

He knew his other friends must have been getting suspicious of his true feelings for George. just the idea of his friends finding out, looking away and rubbing the backs of their necks, telling him that they didn’t want to hang out anymore because they didn’t want to be associated with him…

Yeah, telling his friends was out of the question.

But he had to do something! He was drowning in his own head, his own confused morals dragging him into an endless pit of mental self-harm.

That was another thing Dream was scared of his friends finding out.

See, the thing is, when he was young, Dream decided what his entire life would be like.

He would be famous.

He would be confident.

He would be kind.

He would be loved.

_“Phht, yeah right.”_ Sixteen-year-old Dream thought to himself while lying on the cold bathroom floor of George’s house at 3:34 in the morning.

And then, just when Dream needed it most, he got back his Tier Test marks.

Suddenly, he was thrown into a whirlwind of fighting and politics, leaving almost no time at all for his stupid feelings.

Slowly he climbed up the ranks, his friends close behind him. He had no time to hang out with George other than sparring, which meant no more close calls, no more vomiting in public restrooms.

Everything was fine.

Until it wasn’t.

_Dream yawned as he walked into the Tier Testing Center._

**_Never again_ ** _, he thought as he climbed the pristine marble stairs to the Top-tier meeting room. **Never again will I go out drinking with Sapnap the night before an interview.**_

_He stepped through the large spruce door entrance to the interview set, and was immediately greeted with excited screams and cheers._

**_Oh great, it’s a live audience._ **

****

_He tried to keep the annoyance off his face as he sat down in the plush leather chair that had his name printed neatly on the back. He had never liked live audiences; they were loud and were watching him like a hawk. If he screwed up during an interview **without** an audience, the talk host would just laugh it off and push through it. _

_But live audiences? No way._

_Every single sentence he said would be carefully documented and questioned._

_He would have to be extremely cautious about what he said._

_This was especially difficult if one were to get super shitfaced with his friends the night before._

_Dream gave himself the mental reminder to punch Sapnap in the face the next time he saw him._

_He snapped out of his thoughts as George sat down next to him, offering him a small smile._

_Dream felt his face flush and was very glad that he was wearing his mask._

_After a few more minutes the interview started, and at first Dream tried to pay attention, but his tired and hungover brain kept shifting his attention back to George, and eventually he gave up._

_God, he was so in love with George._

_Every smile, every laugh…_

_It was just so perfect._

_George was perfect._

_He looked out into the crowd of fangirls, who seemed to be staring at George with almost as much awe as he was. He wondered what would happen when George got a girlfriend._

_What would he do?_

_He wouldn’t be able to stand it. George, with another person. It would destroy him._

_But if he stopped hanging out with George, he would be lonely._

_Would his girlfriend notice?_

_Would she care?_

_Would she be a nice person?_

_Dream was sure of it. George was the best and deserved the best. She would be the nicest person he would ever meet._

_Dream could imagine George calling him to tell him excitedly in the middle of the night to tell him about his new girlfriend. About how gorgeous and charming she was. About how good she looked in the shirt he had bought her. And Dream would have to sit through it, and tell George he was happy for him._

_He knew sooner or later he’d have to cut himself off from George._

_It was getting harder and harder to act normal around him. His friends were starting to notice, which meant he was being too obvious._

_But life without George?_

_Impossible._

_He would just have to suffer through it, he decided with a huff. George didn’t deserve friends who were selfish enough to make him upset in order to save their own skin._

_“-ream? Dreeeeaaaam?”_

_Dream snapped back to attention to find George, the reporter, and the whole audience looking directly at him._

_Fuck._

_“Uh, sorry, what was the question?” he mumbled, trying desperately what George and the reporter had been talking about, his hangover pounding through his skull like a sledgehammer._

_The reporter chuckled a bit and the audience roared (which was not helping Dream’s headache at **all** )._

_And of course, George took this as the perfect time to be a cheeky little shithead._

_“What’s the matter Dream? Get lost in my gorgeousness?”_

_Dream was so tired._

_Everything was so loud._

_His head hurt._

_“Yeah,” he replied honestly. “You’re beautiful George.”_

_Everyone froze._

**_No._ **

****

**_No._ **

****

**_No, no._ **

****

**_Nonononononononononononononononononononononononononononononono_ **

****

**_This isn’t real_ **

****

**_This couldn’t be happening._ **

****

_The audience gasped._

_George reddened and looked down at his shoes, obviously not expecting Dream’s response._

_The reporter looked shellshocked._

_Dream was on the verge of a panic attack._

_Everything was silent for a good ten seconds._

_Dream **hated** Sapnap. God._

_The reporter coughed into his fist. “U-uh, Dream, the question was if you are well acquainted with any of the other Top-tiers?”_

_“He sounds pretty well acquainted with George, from the sound of it.” Someone called out from the crowd, causing everyone to lose their shit._

**_Again._ **

****

_Dream’s fingers curled around the armrest of the chair, growing white with pressure._

_“Y-yeah. George and I, along with Sapnap, were childhood friends. We’ll probably go on lots of missions together.”_

_“We also know Wilbur Soot,” George cut in. “We had to, because he reports to the king.”_

_“Ah yes, the king!...” The reporter continued._

And so, the ‘DreamnotFound’ fandom was born.

Within minutes, the clip of Dream complimenting George went _everywhere._

Fans were frantically making art, stories and lore about Dream and George.

The Tier Tests got 800 more applications that year.

At that point, only Bad and Sapnap had known about Dream’s feelings.

They tried their bests to raise Dream’s spirits to no avail, with only the two of them, along with constant reminders of his fuckup posted on every wall, it didn’t really do much.

So he did the only thing he thought he could.

He kept doing it.

From then on during practically every interview, he would make a point to compliment or flirt with George.

The fans went _wild._ Even the other Top-tiers knew about Dreamnotfound. Each day there would be literal _mobs_ of people outside Dream and George’s doors, claiming they saw one of George’s sweaters or Dream’s mask in the other’s house (Which did happen occasionally, they hung out almost every day of course).

And the MODs who ran the Tier Tests liked it as well, because it gave them publicity. They changed their advertisement, saying they were ‘an accepting community’ (which made the fans go berserk because they claimed that it proved Dream and George were gay). They also personally asked Dream and George if they could keep doing ‘lovey-dovey couple things’ because it was ‘good for business’.

And the worst part? George never once mentioned it. Whenever it was brought up during interviews he just shrugged and laughed, and even when Dream tried to confront him on it, he just changed the conversation.

After only a few months, Dream became the most well-known Top-tier, surpassing even Techno. George was close behind.

It was excruciating.

Dream’s mental health was deteriorating, and he knew it.

Everywhere he went, there was fanart and fans and jokes and clips of his interviews and his friends making jokes and George laughing along.

He just wanted it to go away.

He wished he could disappear.

He couldn’t do it.

He was young, and stupid.

The vomit came back. Lots of it.

He _hated_ it.

But he had to endure.

For George.

This went downhill very fast when the Tier Test producers asked them to make out on camera.

_“ **Are you fucking kidding me!?** ” Dream slammed his hand down on the producer’s desk angrily._

_“Think about it! The fans would go crazy!”_

_“ **Exactly!** ”_

_“So many people would sign up for hero work if it meant they got to meet their favorite ‘gay couple’!”_

_“No way. That’s too far. George would never agree to that.”_

_“I mean…” George muttered quietly from the back of the room._

_Dream turned around so fast he almost got whiplash. “George, you can’t be serious.”_

_His heart jumped into his throat._

_“I guess it would be good for the Tier Test, and I’d get to see your face…”_

_Dream flushed all the way down to his toes._

_“…But only if it was a one-time thing, and that it’s never specified if Dream and I are dating. I still want a girlfriend, you know.”_

_Oh god._

_Nothing in Dream’s life had ever prepared him for this moment. What does one do in situations like this one?_

_“B-but if you’re not comfortable with that, Dream, obviously we don’t have to do it!” George stuttered after dream stared at him for a moment too long._

_Dream felt the bile claw its way up his throat._

_This was wrong._

_This was wrong._

_This was wrong._

_This was wrong._

_He had to get out of here._

_He wished the ground would swallow him up. It would be like some kind of crazy freak accident._

_‘Here lies Dream, he just disappeared. Out of nowhere. No one knows why.’_

_He wondered briefly if George would cry at his funeral._

_Probably not._

_He was brought back to the present to see George snapping fingers in his face with a concerned expression. “Dream? You good?”_

_“Y-yes! Sorry!”_

_“You sure? Look, we don’t have t-”_

_“Uh.” Dream said, wincing as his voice cracked. He was so fucked. “Yeah, I uh. I kinda started this whole thing as a joke? I’m not gay or anything.”_

_“…I see.” The producer did not believe him at **all** , holy shit he was so doomed oh god oh fuck. She raised a finely penciled eyebrow._

_Dream was sweating bullets._

_“Well, we’re not forcing you to do anything you don’t feel comfortable with, it was just a suggestion.” She pushed her stupid old lady glasses up her nose. “You may want to stop making those ‘jokes’ in interviews, then. I’m not so sure everyone else has your sense of humor.”_

_Dream wanted to **die**._

And so the flirting stopped.

Everything stopped.

The storm had passed.

But the rain was still going strong.

People still shipped Dream and George, but less now.

And eventually, that whole part of the Tier lore was forgotten, and only talked about by hardcore fans.

Dream could breathe again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SUB AND LEAVE KUDOS ALSO SEND ME FANART
> 
> ALSO HAPPY WINTER HOLIDAYS, WHICHEVER ONES YOU CELEBRATE!!!!!!!


	7. IM BACK (again)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS FANART I MADE
> 
> you mfs betters send me some fanart yo

AYO! YOU THERE!

DO YOU LIKE TO READ THIS FANFIC?

THEN LOOK AT MY COOL FANART (PLEASE I NEED VALIDATION)

[My bbh design <3](https://twitter.com/Spacechildfrom1/status/1328238957503528962/photo/1)

[Random Skeppy fanart (Not canon to this fic)](https://twitter.com/Spacechildfrom1/status/1342303146899468293/photo/1)

[Concept art for this fic](https://twitter.com/Spacechildfrom1/status/1351668575363235841/photo/1)

Some these are pretty old but I figured out how to put links into fics so I thought "Why not?"

I understand a lot of you were looking forward to a new chapter, I'm so fucking sorry im trying to push it out of my incredibly malnourished brain. So while you wait, why not ask questions?

This is like a semi QNA, semi apology for not posting. 

Ask me anything you want (Even uncomfortable questions, I don't mind) :D

AND SEND ME FANART PLEASE

PLEASE

  
!!! TO GIVE ME FANART, TAG ME ON TWITTER, MESSAGE ME ON TWITTER DIRECTLY, OR POST THE LINK IN THE COMMENTS !!!!!

tysm I love you all <3333

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for all the lovely support and nice comments, some of them (not naming names) have made me cry. :'D  
> happy crying, don't worry!!  
> leave kudos, comment, & sub!!!


	8. QNA!!!!!!!

Hey y’all! I’m Grey, the author of this fanfic. Nice to meet you :)

A big, huge, awesome thank you to everyone commenting and subbing, holy shit you guys are fucking angels.

Apologies in advance if I accidentally call any of you pet names, it’s a bad habit sorry :(

My stupid ass really thought I’d get more than three questions smh.

Regardless, here we are:

_**SirDramaLes says: AH! I love your art! <3 how many chapters will this story have?** _

First off, thank you so much, sweets!!! I’m still learning about the way digital shit works, but I think I’m figuring it out :)

As for the number of chapters, I’m planning this story to stretch out for a pretty long time. Technoblade hasn’t even been introduced to Bad yet, and he’s one of the main characters of this story.

To be perfectly honest with you, I’m still trying to figure out the end of the story, so it could quite possibly go on for ages.

Because of this, I don’t _really_ have a plan for how long it’s gonna be, but I think you should expect at least 20 chapters (probably more), not including apologies or QnAs. That’s why I'm taking so long on this next chapter, I’m trying to cover up all the potholes.

_**sweet_laughtea says: YAAY WELCOME BACK WE MISSED YOUU- what does the #2207 mean on the Badboyhalo drawing you made?? (if you don’t mind answering) :3** _

Again, thank you!

The numbers on Bad’s shirt (rags) and back I can’t fully explain right now, but I will say that I chose the number randomly, there’s no significance to that number particularly.

Lil’ hint for y’all:

In case this was a little hard to understand, Bad grew up in the nether (I know there’s no demons in the nether I just wanted there to be). I’m not 100% sure yet, but that will be a major reason as to why he has that number.

_**?? (yes, that’s genuinely their name) says: 1. Not rlly a question but I wanna know more about bads ability? sorry it's been so long since I read tbis I gotta reread it and see what I forgot, don't worry though, I'm just really forgetful, also take as long as you need ur valid <3** _

It’s all good babes!

Actually, Bad’s power is not yet fully explained! Well, sort of?

Sorry, it’s a little hard to explain.

In chapter 2, bad explains to the others at the picnic that his powers are those of a lower-class demon, explaining that his powers are small amounts of flame manipulation (can control fire), minor transfiguration (can manipulate parts himself or others to look like other things), and flight. He then uses his transfiguration to explain what he can do. As he’s doing that, however, he also reveals (only to the readers), that he can infiltrate people’s minds and disable their powers, and possibly more, which is possibly a sign that he’s slightly more powerful than he lets on. Later, in chapter 4, he uses his wings to fly up to a tree dream is sitting on before the super gay emo flashback. This wasn’t especially crazy, however, because he mentioned he could fly earlier (see chapter 2).

And that’s about all I've told you guys about BBH’s power. If you’re wondering about any of the other powers, they’re all explained in the notes of chapter 1, which I _highly_ suggest you read if you haven’t already, it will probably explain quite a bit. The only other power you might wanna remember is Philza’s, which is mind reading.

Sorry if it’s all a bit confusing!

_**They also say:** _

_**"Oh yeah and the ships are SkepHalo with some minor Dreamnotfound"** _

_**"minor Dreamnotfound"** _

_**LIES AND DECEIT!** _

_**I WAS NOT READY FOR THIS!** _

_**why must you do that to me.** _

I’m really sorry about this one, I know how annoying it is to read a story about a ship you don’t like.

When I started this fic, it was my intention to have only _hint_ about them being together, but as I kept writing, it evolved into a more complex romance.

For what it’s worth though, they are still not the main ship of the fic. Their relationship (although complex) is one that I can work in the background of other things that will happen later in the story. The reason it’s so prominent right now I because I want to introduce their problems first, so they don’t get swept away into the main plot.

So sorry again, I will change the tags.

_**And: I really like the fic tho, it is a really interesting idea with a good execution, so i look forward to it!** _   
_**Keep up the good work.** _

Thank you thank you thank you!!!!

_**Other questions that no one asked but I'm gonna say them anyways:** _

I made this fic because it’s so mind-boggling to me that the SkepHalo fandom is so small on ao3 compared to the DNFers.

I’m 14, my pronouns are she/they.

This is my first fanfiction I've ever written.

I use procreate on an ipad pro for art .

Why yes, I am drop dead panties-are-wet gorgeous, how did you know?

FANARTFANARTFANARTFANART:

[the most fantastic masterpiece I've seen in years ](https://twitter.com/H0h00W/status/1352307239067914241)

this wonderful, absolutely drop-dead _gorgeous_ masterpiece is by @h0h00_waterm0r0n, you can check out their twitter page here: [follow them or else >:)](https://twitter.com/H0h00W)

if you want to send me fanart (or ideas), [my twitter is this :0](https://twitter.com/Spacechildfrom1)

Thanks sweethearts! See you in 85 years or the next time I update, whichever one comes first!

Also, a whole bunch of people unsubbed since the last update so if you like this fic please, please sub to it! I lost 40 subs a few days ago, I guess it’s from not updating but it still hurts my feelings :(

PS @doctor for sure I loved you and you disappeared I'm incredibly sad please come back to me :(

oh, well. at least I have Gerard Way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes hello I am back sorry if the ending is trash I finished it at 4 am

Bad pat Dream on the shoulder as an attempt to calm him down. “I'm really sorry, Dream. That must be so hard.”

Dream grabbed his hair into tight fists, the areas of skin around his knuckles turning white. “It _is,_ man. It is.” He turned to Bad again, absolute heartbreak filling his eyes, fat, ugly tears running down his cheeks. “And I _love_ him. I've loved him before I knew I loved him. I loved him the second I met him. And every fucking day, _every single fucking day_ , I have to listen to him say ‘Dream, we’re such good friends, aren’t we?’ and every fucking day I want to _kill myself_ , because he’s so perfect and so amazing and beautiful and wonderful and if I tell him anything, I’ll lose him, and I can’t, I can’t I _can’t,_ I _won’t_ lose him.”

“Dream.” Bad gently pried Dream’s hands from his hair and looked him in the eyes with as much sincerity he could. “I love you. I love you so much, and it hurts to see you like this.” He took a deep breath, and gripped Dream’s hands in his own. “So don’t you _dare_ die on me, alright? Think about George. Think about Sapnap, and Tommy and Wilbur and Tubbo. Think about _me._ Please, Dream. You’ll be okay. We can get through this.”

Dream rubbed a hand under his nose, avoiding Bad’s eyes. “I know. God, I feel like such a fucking baby right now.” He chuckled dryly. “I'm sorry. I shouldn’t have freaked out, it’s dumb.”

“It’s not dumb, Dream.” Bad wrapped his wings around Dream in a hug. The taller blonde leaned into the touch cautiously, as if when he admitted he enjoyed it he would be made fun of. “It’s completely fine. And no matter what you do, I will support you every step of the way. You know why? Because I love you, and I'm proud of you, and everything’s going to be okay.”

“Thank you.” Dream sniffed, smiling down at bad with tired eyes. “I really can’t find any other words, _thank you_.”

“Of course.” Bad said, and retracted his embrace around Dream after one final squeeze. “Now, what should we do when we get back to the others?”

Dream shrugged. “I honestly don’t know. I think… I think maybe it’s time to tell him.”

Bad blinked. “Really? Are you sure?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that this has gone on too long. I don’t want to lose him, but Bad. These feelings, they’re _tearing me apart._ ” He sighed and looked down at his hands. “I just don’t know what to do anymore. And I _always_ know what to do. It’s kind of my thing, you know?”

“I know.” Bad replied comfortingly. He wrapped his tail in a lazy spiral around Dream’s leg, swaying with it as it moved it the slight breeze. “But it’s okay to not know what you’re doing. No one knows what they’re doing with love. That’s why it’s so scary.”

Dream smirked. “Oh yeah, you’ve got a love life of your own, don’t you?”

Bad’s tail twisted around his leg tight enough for Dream to lose circulation. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The demon said, averting his eyes from the green-clad warrior.

Dream’s smile widened. “You totally have a thing for Skeppy, don’t you?”

Bad felt his face get hot. “H-How did you know?”

Dream closed his eyes and let the sun wash over his face, smiling gently and letting his tears dry. “Sorry man, but it’s kind of obvious. Even to _me,_ and I know that’s saying something. We’re lucky they’re both oblivious as fuck.”

Bad covered his face with his hands. “…Language.” He squeaked out finally.

Dream laughed and put his hands up as retaliation. “Sorry, sorry. It’s just the way you look at him. Like he’s the best thing that ever happened to you.” He paused, and frowned. “although sometimes you look at him… weird.”

Bad cocked his head to the side. “What do you mean?”

Dream tapped his chin in thought. “Well, sometimes you look at him all hungry?” He said slowly. “Like you want to eat him, sort of.”

Bad flushed down to his core. He looked down at his shoes.

It took Dream a moment to realize what he had said, and when he did his eyes widened to saucers. he blanched. “ _No!_ God no. That came out wrong, sorry.”

Bad wanted to sink into the earth and die.

“I meant, like, literally.” Dream scratched the back of his next uncomfortably.

Bad imagined how much money it would cost to leave the country and change his name as quick as possible.

“Ugh, that _also_ came out wrong.” Dream looked up and rubbed at his eyes hard. “Why is this so _hard?”_ he mumbled under his breath.

Wow, Bad’s shoes were _really_ interesting today. He made a good choice in deciding to wear them. He decided they were _so_ interesting that he might even have to stare at them throughout this whole conversation.

Dream sighed and shook his head. “You know what, I give up. Remember to wear condoms, or whatever. Let’s just go, the others are probably looking for us and I think I'm done feeling sorry for myself.” The warrior jumped to his feet and offered a hand to the demon who was definitely not that pink-looking earlier.

“Thanks.” Bad said, grabbing Dream’s hand and not even bothering to look up from his shoes. His face was on fire.

They made their way back to the picnic in awkward but friendly silence.

When they appeared out of the clearing, the picnic _visibly_ breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Sapnap jogged over to them first, grinning when Dream waved earnestly. “Hey, guys. Dream, are you okay now?”

Dream nodded, smiling tiredly. “Yeah, I'm good. Sorry for freaking out, man.”

Sapnap pat him on the shoulder and looked him in the eyes with the most serious expression Bad had ever seen on the typically relaxed man. “It’s totally fine, dude. You know I'm always here, right?”

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever man.” Dream rolled his eyes, but Bad could see him fighting a smile.

“Oh _wow,_ ” Sapnap snorted and slapped him across the back. “C’mon idiot, let’s sit down. I'm hungry.”

Dream laughed, and together they went to sit down, Bad not far behind them.

“So!” Dream slapped his knees as he sat down. “What’d we miss?”

“Well,” Tommy started with a smirk, and George covered his eyes and groaned. “We discussed ho-”

“If you tell, Tommy, you have to clean up after Carl for a week.” Wilbur said coldly, a warning hand on the teen’s knee.

Tommy sighed. “Fine! Fine, Jesus. You don’t have to be such a _bitch_ about things all the time, Wilbur. Geez.” He crossed his arms, pouting.

“Wow.” Skeppy commented, not even bothering to look up from the absolutely _massive_ sandwich he was making, passing a smaller and neater one to Bad. “This Carl guy sounds like a piece of work.”

“It’s the king’s horse.” Wilbur explained. “He’s spoiled as hell, but we’ll lose our jobs if we don’t take care of him.”

“I prefer the term ‘royalty’, actually Wilbur.” Said a bored voice from behind them. Bad whipped his head around to see the Blood God himself standing directly behind him in all his 7’2” glory.

He dropped his sandwich.

Wilbur, Tommy and Tubbo dropped to one knee in record speed (despite being sat down just moments before).

“Oh great and powerful Blood God, I give my soul to thee,” Wilbur stated in an almost bored tone. He clasped a hand to his chest. “And praise to the lord, the one and only Technoblade.”

“Amen.” Tommy and Tubbo said in unison.

“May he wash our tears away with the blood of our rivals.”

“Until none remain.” Tommy and Tubbo said, again at the exact same time.

“Ah yes, the most powerful and great lord-”

Technoblade rolled his eyes and cut Wilbur off. “It was funny the _first_ time you did it, now it’s getting old. Stop.”

“What? Don’t you remember asking us to do that every time you walked into a room?” Wilbur smirked.

“I was _drunk._ Leave me alone.” Techno crossed his arms. “Now get up, asshole. Those uniforms were _expensive._ If you rip it, I'm not buying you a new one.”

“Alright, alright, fine.” The General stood up and dusted off his pants.

“Whaf’s uph, Tephno?” Skeppy attempted to ask with through his mouthful of sandwich.

Techno sent an unimpressed stare at Skeppy. “I'm fine, thanks.”

Bad was trying very hard not to react to the fact that the most powerful person in the tier world was standing 3 feet away from him.

_I swear, Bad. If you mess this up for yourself, you’ll lose **everything**._

The demon swallowed hard.

_Okay, okay. You’re okay. This will be easy. He’ll never know a thing. Breathe. You’ll be fine._

He eyed Techno as discreetly as he could. The man certainly lived to expectation.

His hair cascaded down his shoulders in shocking locks of pink, which should have made him look _less_ intimidating, but in Bad’s opinion it made him all the more terrifying. He stood at an incredible 7’2, towering over even Dream (who was somewhere around 6’8).

He was wearing his signature large, spindly crown that must have been attached to his head by magic because the weight of the gold would be enough to snap an average man’s neck. Although Techno was no average man. He wasn’t obscenely muscular, but definitely had more strength on his bones than Bad. For his outfit, he wore a loose-fitting poet’s shirt, tied tight around his wrists, which was accompanied with his massive bloodred cape that billowed over his shoulders with the weight of a thousand souls soaked into the thick fabric.

He screamed of power and death, Bad could practically _smell_ the despair and anguish wafting off him in waves, the scent of blood and tar filling the demon’s nostrils.

But perhaps the most terrifying part about the pig king was his mask. It was made of ivory and carved bone, an angular pig skull with tusks that must’ve been attached after the pig died, because there was absolutely no way a pig could naturally hold up those tusks with a skull that small. The tusks pointed up sharply, the gleaming tips reflecting the sun straight into Bad’s eyes.

Not that it mattered. His eyes had been ruined long ago anyways.

Technoblade sat down awkwardly next to Sapnap, who gave him a nervous half-smile and offered him a hotdog, to which the king respectfully declined.

_What in the absolute muffins is going on right now._

“So!” Wilbur clapped his hands together, smiling widely. “Introductions!”

Bad stiffened. _Oh, muffins. This could go badly._

“Do you know everyone here, Techno?” Wilbur continued, oblivious to Bad’s inner turmoil.

“Uh.” Techno cleared his throat. He looked oddly nervous. “I don’t think so?”

Skeppy gasped and put a hand over his heart in fake offense and fluttered his eyelashes. “Did…did you forget about me?” He wiped a fake tear from his eye. “I can’t believe you, you bastard! I though what we had was special.”

Techno snorted, deep and guttural. “I _wish_ I could forget you, Skeppy.”

Skeppy laughed and put a hand to his forehead. “How romantic.” He fake-swooned, and fell over backwards.

“ _Anyways,_ ” Tommy said, wrinkling his nose. “That’s Dream, he’s the #3 Top-Tier.”

“I’m the one who nearly beat you in the Tier Tests.” Dream boasted, crossing his arms over his chest proudly. “You’ll remember me.”

Techno gazed at him for a good minute. “Sorry,” He said finally. “don’t think I’ve met you before.”

Dream blinked, shocked. “What?!”

Wilbur laughed. “He remembers you; he’s just being a bitch.”

Techno smiled awkwardly. “Sorry, my humor’s not for everyone.”

“No no, its fine,” Dream spoke quickly. “it’s nice to see you again.”

Techno nodded. “Likewise.”

“The guy who gave you the hotdog is Sapnap, he’s #7 top tier, you’ve met him, but only once and briefly.” Tommy continued.

Techno turned to looked down at Sapnap, who offered a meek wave in return. He nodded his head in greeting. “You’re powerful,” He commented. “Would you ever be interested in joining an army?”

Sapnap blinked. “Me?”

“Who else would I be talking to?” Techno deadpanned.

“N-no one, I just- me? Are you sure?” Sapnap looked shellshocked. “Why not ask Dream, or George, or even Skeppy? They’re much better than me at that sort of stuff.”

Techno shrugged. “They’re too annoying. George and Skeppy are too flashy and Dream would sue if he did as much as stub his toe.”

“Hey!” Dream spoke up angrily. “I would _not!”_

Techno rolled his eyes skywards. “Whatever you say, princess.” He grinned sharply, flashing rows of strangley animalistic teeth.

Dream crossed his arms and sulked.

“As I was saying,” Techno turned back to Sapnap. “You’re much more fit for the job. Besides, I want to see your power in action.”

Sapnap blushed from the praise. “Okay, I’ll think about it.” He looked down at his plate, the tips of his ears going red. “Thanks.”

Techno shrugged. “’m just tellin’ the truth, man. You’d be a great addition to our team.” He looked back at tommy. “Who else?”

“Well, there’s me, Wil, George and Tubbo, who you know.”

“It’s _whom.”_

“Whatever, fancy man.”

“It’s not fancy, Tommy. It’s correct fucking grammar.”

“Language.” Bad said quietly.

“And there’s Badboyhalo. I’ve just met him.”

_Here goes everything, I guess._ Bad took the deepest breath he could.

Techno turned in the direction of Bad and instantly paled as soon as they locked eyes.

The blood god looked _terrified._

“Erm,” Bad said, trying to make his voice sound as polite and cheery as he could. He stuck out a hand. “Hello! I’m Badboyhalo, but most people call me Bad.”

Technoblade said nothing.

He just kept staring.

You could hear a pin drop in that park it was so quiet.

Sweat pinpricked at Bad’s forehead.

The sun was high into the sky.

Eventually, Wilbur stuck his hand in front of his boss’ face. “Techno? You okay?”

Techno shook his head and snapped out of his trance. He stared at Wilbur like he had just seen the world collapse on itself, his eyes blown wide in fear.

Wilbur blinked. “Uh, Techno?”

“Yes!” Techno said suddenly, obviously much louder than he intended too because he winced directly after. “Yes. I-I… I'm okay.”

Bad visibly gulped.

_What just happened? Does he know?_

_He knows, doesn’t he._

_Heknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknowsheknows_

_Muffins, this is really really **really** bad._

_What do I do?_

Techno shakily got to his feet, never once taking his eyes off Bad. He backed up slowly. “I, uh.” He cleared his throat. “I’ll be right back.”

He walked backwards slowly, practically, shuffling off to the forest, until at a certain point he just gave up looking at Bad and booked it into the forest.

The others watched him leave, and then turned immediately to stare at Bad, their eyes wider than saucers.

bad swallowed hard.

**_Fuck._ **


End file.
